


Baby?

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slip of the mouth by Jack may lead to a night on the couch for Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> While there is no actual description of the past is it talked about.

"You called me baby in the middle of a briefing." Daniel said as soon as Jack entered his house. Daniel had left the mountain after the briefing and Jack knew Daniel was embarrassed and pissed. "So yes, I have a right to be mad."

"Everyone knows anyway. Why does it matter?" Jack asked marching after Daniel into the kitchen. Daniel just turned and glared at him. *I think I'm in the doghouse. I hope I washed the bed clothing for the spare room. Damn! No bed in there. I guess I am on the couch.*

"You know that's not the point." Daniel said before going to the fridge to grab a bottle of water then moved to the basement and the work out equipment. Jack let him go down there while he thought about his foot in mouth disease he seemed to develop of late.

SG-1 was sitting in the briefing room after the boring mission to P5F-654. The mission had been a bust. There had been nothing on the planet. Just trees. A whole hell of a lot of trees. Hammond had just given them two days down time and Jack was thinking about what he wanted for dinner.

"Baby, what do you want for dinner?" Jack asked as he looked over the schedule for next week. Daniel dropped the papers he had been tidying up. Hammond stopped in the doorway of his office and Sam spit out the coffee she was drinking. Teal'c cocked his eyebrow. Jack was oblivious to it all.

"Sir?" Sam asked. Jack looked up innocence on his face. Daniel blushed red and quickly left the room. Teal's smiled and left as well. Hammond started chuckling and left Sam to tell him what he did. Sam looked at Jack with pity.

"What? Why did everyone run like the room was on fire?" Jack asked closing his folder and standing. Sam laughed.

"Sir, I remember the first time you called Daniel a pet name. And I'm not talking about Spacemonkey. I'm talking a relationship one. It was on P5S- 381. You called him love. He moved faster than Teal'c and had you against a tree. I never heard what he said just that you looked scared shitless."

"So?" Jack asked looking at Sam like she had grown a second head. "And? Therefore? But?"

"And you just called him baby." Sam said. Jack looked at the door that Daniel had walked through and gulped. Daniel didn't nicknames like that. The only time Jack got away with it was during or after sex. For reasons.

Jack stared at the basement door for while before deciding to take the bull by the horns and go down there to talk to Daniel. Daniel was taking his frustrations out on the punching bag and Jack could see the blood on Daniel's knuckles even though Daniel had taped them. Jack had put the bag in there after he found out Daniel used to box when he was in his school. Jack calmly took Daniel by the shoulders. Jack knew that Daniel wasn't pissed or embarrassed any more just sad.

"I'm sorry, Danny. Foot in mouth disease. I know I embarrassed you today. I won't promise I won't do it again but I will tell you that I will try not to." Jack said. He felt Daniel nod. "Good. Now let's take care of these knuckles. You call yourself a boxer? Don't they hurt?"

"They didn't. They started to when I stopped hitting the bag." Daniel said as they walked up the stairs.

"You know something, Danny, I wish I could hit that foster father of yours. He didn't have the right to do to you what he did." Jack said as he took the tape off of Daniel's hands and washed the blood off.

"He didn't have the right to do it to anyone. I'm sorry I react the way I do. Every time I hear those endearments I'm back in that bedroom. And you really did embarrass me today. At least the marines weren't there." Daniel said with a smile.

"At least." Jack said finishing up taking care of Daniel's hands.

"Next time. You get punched. I choose where." Daniel threatened as Jack wrapped his hands.

"Couch?" Jack asked. Daniel shook his head no. But Jack knew what to expect. Daniel would probably have a nightmare. "Good. I don't feel like running up the steps to calm you down."

"I love you, Jack." Daniel said. Jack pulled him into a hug. Then kissed his forehead.

"I know. I love you, too." Jack said. Wishing once again death to a man who died way to easy.  
The End


End file.
